Most lightning protection systems for water-based vessels are intended to provide a continuous conducting path from the point of the lightning attachment into the water to minimize damage to the hull, crew and electronics. A typical marine lightning protection system consists of one or more air terminal, one or more down conductors and one or more grounding conductors. The down conductors and grounding conductors must be of sufficiently low inductance and impedance as to prevent voltage potential from building on components of the system such as the air terminal. A voltage potential buildup could result in an uncontrolled ionization discharge from the air terminal or components of the air terminal to the water surface. The grounding terminal electrode should minimize impedance and voltage potential drop to the earth ground.